


Sabo: Parties

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace(mentioned), F/M, Fluff, Luffy(mentioned), Nami(mentioned) - Freeform, There is going to be a second part, don't know when it will come out though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: Nami drags you off to the D brothers halloween party





	Sabo: Parties

Your cousin, Nami, decided it was high time you finally participated in a social event. She always droned on about how you should be living your life up in college, yet you were wasting yours. You majoring in English and rather stick to books that people can put a damper on your party skedule. But not even a week after finals ended she literally dragged you to the D brothers house for their party.

"No! I absolutely refuse to go in there! You said we were going trick-or-treating, not partying!" You practically screeched, clawing at Nami's hand to try and force her into releasing your wrist from her death like grip.

"Nope, you're going to walk in the party with me and have fun or I'll charge you a million beri." Nami retorted, and I could practically hear my wallet crying while hers was basically a fat house cat. "You had better not be cursing me with cat puns or references, I don't care that you're a neko for Halloween," Nami growled, and I didn't even have to imagine the stereotypical devil horns and tail as this year she decided to dress as an incubus... why did I believe her when she said we were only going trick-or-treating again? Oh yeah, the promise of sugar clouded my judgment. Dang sweet tooth and everlasting love for anything that is classified as 'unhealthy'.

"Why did I agree to move here again? I could be training a champion team in Texas, yet here I am running a dinky cheer gym in the boonies of California." I mumbled, cursing my stupidity at the thought that living near family would be 'fun'. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed Nami dragging me across the leaf ridden path towards the cobweb-covered front door. Not until she threw the door open and I was shoved inside, freezing instantly at the sight before me...

 

A full-fledged candy war! Gummy body parts and jello flying left and right, three different closed off areas. Each marked with a type of monster, Werewolf, Ghost, and Vampire. Lead by none other than the three D's themselves.


End file.
